The Spectacular Jade Spider
by TheCriminalWhirlwindXIII
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Garfield Mark Logan. He was son of two famous scientists and due to an accident, he acquired the powers to morph into any animal in the world and became a member of the Teen Titans known as Beastboy. But what if he wasn't bit by that monkey? What if he was bitten by a radioactive spider? Join Garfield Mark Logan as he becomes the Spectacular Jade Spider!
1. Along came a Spider

XII: Hello everyone, my name is TheCriminalWhirlwindXIII and we must chat. This Fanfiction originally belonged to RainthelingeringSentiment. He had lost the will to continue it and with his permission, I was allowed to adopt it from him along with another Fanfiction of his that I really enjoyed so here it is, my version of… ** _The Spectacular Jade Spider_**

* * *

 ** _Summary:_** Everyone knows the story of Garfield Mark Logan. He was son of two famous scientists and due to an accident, he acquired the powers to morph into any animal in the world and became a member of the Teen Titans known as Beastboy. But what if he wasn't bit by that monkey? What if he was bitten by a radioactive spider? Join Garfield Mark Logan as he becomes the Spectacular Jade Spider!

 ** _Pairings:_** Beastbo/Raven/Unknown

 ** _Genre:_** Action, Adventure, Romance, crime and drama

 ** _Ratings:_** T – M

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I do not own Spider-man or the Teen Titans or anyone that manages to pop up from both worlds. Only my computer and this cup of coffee.

* * *

 ** _The Spectacular Jade Spider!_**

 ** _Along came a Spider…_**

"Now Garfield, don't go too far ok?" a concerned Marie Jane Logan told her young five year old son, who was looking around, his blue eyes shining with excitement.

"I won't mommy," Garfield replied with an innocent smile.

Marie's own blue eyes gazed down adoringly at her son and sat him down on the ground and the moment she did, the little tyke bounded off to explore the large area they were in.

Marie could only sigh and shake her head at her son's exuberance but she also smiled. The blonde haired child was like his father in many ways and this was one of them but she did wish that the young Logan would be more cautious.

Especially in a place like this.

With another shake of her head, Marie leaned down to take some samples of a few plants nearby but that was when she heard her son scream out for her.

Fear as well as adrenaline consumed her soul at sound of her son's panicked screams which caused her to immediately dash like a bat out of hell to reach Garfield and when she found him, she saw a green monkey poised to pounce on her son, who was cowering by a tree, curled into a tiny ball.

Just as the monkey was going to pounce on her son, she pulled out a small pistol her husband had given her and shot at it just as jumped, sending it flying back from the one bullet that pierced its side.

Marie didn't waste any time in dropping the pistol where she stood and ran to her crying child but as she checked him, she let out a sigh of relief.

There were no wounds on the boy's body but Garfield was still very upset.

"Mommy, t-that thing had attacked me and it…" Garfield didn't finish because a new bout of tears fell from his face and immediately, Marie embraced him in her arms.

"It's ok sweetie, that bad monkey isn't going to hurt you now, I promise," she told the small boy who gave her a tearful smile and nodded.

Marie hoisted the boy up in her arms and carried him back to their home, intent on getting Garfield to where he belonged.

* * *

 ** _Logan Residence_**

 ** _ ** _Mark and Marie Logan_**_**

"How is he?"

Marie smiled lightly as her Husband; Mark Logan appeared behind her, his worried toffee brown eyes gazing at his son as he slept peacefully, tear streaks still on his face along with his thumb in his mouth.

Like her, Mark adored his son with all his heart and even though her husband was a man who loved his job and working late into the night; his work wouldn't get done when Garfield wanted to play with him.

And it made Marie love them both even more.

"He's doing fine honey. A bit shook up but he'll be ok after a good night's sleep," She told Mark with the smile on her face widening at the worried frown on Mark's.

It always made her giggle when he would go over the top at a tiny injury but this time, he had every right to worry.

Their son had nearly been mauled by a monkey, a monkey they had discovered after retrieving the body had a rare, life threatening illness known as Sakutia.

It only made her happier knowing that she had been able to kill it before anything happened to their son.

"Alright…" She heard Mark say reluctantly before she watched his lips brushed up against their son's forehead tenderly, not wanting to wake him up.

"Come on Marie, we have to finish working on the Atomic Particle Accelerator for Mr. Galtry. He'll be here in a few weeks and we've barely gotten any headway with it," Mark said, lightly urging his wife to come with him, despite wanting to stay with their son himself.

Marie nodded and pressed a loving kiss on Garfield's head and whispered "I love you my little Gar, sweet dreams," before leaving the room with Mark.

* * *

 ** _Laboratory_**

 ** _Mark and Marie Logan_**

"Alright Honey, let's try this again from the top…" Marie nodded as she stood in front of a large, silver narrow shaped machine with an identical one on the other side where Mark stood, his eyes narrowed and focused on the task at hand which made her do the same but she was nervous.

The two of them have done this so many times in the past few days but no matter what they did, the accelerator failed to work each and every time but this time, the two had a strong feeling their hard work would pay off.

After the two shared smile, the long and arduous process began on the large dual machines they were paid for to get it up and running for they're less than kind boss, Nicholas Galtry who threatened to pull all of their funding which would cause them to leave back to America.

As much as they loved America, they did not want to return their before their task was completed.

Also, they didn't want Garfield to grow up in because if they returned, he would be suckered into all the negativity of the world and they did not want him in it until he was fully raised as an honorable member of society.

They had put everything on the line for this kind of work, not only their futures but Garfield's as well so this needed to work.

She just hoped her prayers were answered this time around.

* * *

 ** _Garfield's Bedroom_**

 ** _Garfield Mark Logan_**

Garfield mumbled incoherently into his pillow as he snuggled deeper into his covers, trying in vain to return to his precious sleep but he couldn't due to all the constant noise beneath him.

Garfield was used to hearing this noise in the day but not when the moon was out. How could his mom and dad expect a five year old to sleep through this?

With a small yawn, the young Logan got off his bed carefully and walked down the hall towards the bathroom to handle his business and once he was done, he left the bathroom and started to head into his room.

But that was when he noticed that the door that lead to the basement was cracked.

Garfield had never been in the basement before and he supposed that since he was up, he would go down to see what they were doing and maybe convince them to stop so he could go back to sleep.

With another yawn to show his tiredness, he pulled the door open a little more and gentle slunk down the steps.

* * *

 ** _Laboratory_**

 ** _Mark and Marie Logan_**

They had done it.

They didn't know how they managed to complete it but as the two looked at the red and blue beams of energy crashing and mixing with each other, the couple knew they had achieved something greater than themselves.

Suddenly, Mark lifted up Marie in his arms and placed a well-deserved kiss upon her lips which she happily returned while the newly arrived Garfield stared at his parents in confusion.

"Mommy? Daddy? What's going on?" Garfield finally asked them, breaking Mark and Marie from their rather deep kiss and made them face the toddler in confusion.

Mark let Marie down and out of her arms only for Marie to march up to the young boy and asked him "What are you doing down here young man?"

Before Garfield could answer, Mark had laughed full heartedly, his eyes shining at the happiness he was feeling and said "Now, now Marie, He just seen us achieve something no other scientist next to Lex Luthor, Adrian Stone and Otto Octavius could ever do. Create a successful Atomic Particle accelerator."

While the proud parents stood before their son, a harmless little spider was slowly slinking down towards the dueling beams and was infused with radioactive energy.

Mark then walked to his son and hoisted the boy up into his arms and walked back the machine and showed his son his and his wife's work which made the boy look at the machine in awe.

"Wow, you and mommy did all this?" Garfield asked in amazement which Mark laughed and nodded, making Garfield smile happily.

"We sure did Gar," Mark responded with another laugh.

Without warning, the spider that had been soaking up the radiation suddenly swung out from the beam and harmlessly landed on Garfield's hand and bit it rather hard, causing Garfield to flinch and fling the spider off his hand in alarm.

The spider landed on the floor and attempted to scurry away but Marie stomped on it multiple times with a shriek of anger.

"I hate spiders," The older woman said with a sharp exhale.

Mark looked amused at the annoyed look on his wife's face before he turned to Garfield to say something but Garfield groaned out "D-Daddy, I'm not feeling so good…"

A nauseated groan escaped Garfield's young lips while the hand that the spider bite began to grow burn hot and his eyes began to flutter close, the last sound he heard was his parents calling his name in alarm.

* * *

 ** _Logan Residence - ** _Three days later_**_**

 ** _ ** _Mark and Marie Logan_**_**

It had been three whole days since Garfield had been bitten by that spider and Marie was scared out of her mind.

Immediately after Garfield went into shock, the two had spent an hour reviving him and when they were successful, the two immediately went to work on making a cure to fix his severe radiation poisoning but in their rush, the managed to create a cure that seemingly did the trick on a rat they were experimenting on…Which showed improvements but then died a few hours later.

The two argued over giving it to Garfield but in the end, the two figured that as long as there was a chance to save him, they would take it.

So the two gave the hastily made cure to their son and after a couple of hours, he stabilized and after an entire day of watching over him, he was better and with that, Marie had left the room to leave Mark and Garfield alone.

Hearing the door open, Marie saw her husband walk out the room with a tired but happy smile on his face.

"Despite the severe reaction to the radioactive level from that spider bite, Garfield will be ok…" Mark said with a deep sigh escaping his lips, his face showing his weariness from the countless hours he spent trying and eventually succeeding in saving his son's life.

Marie couldn't help but sigh in relief at this news and quickly hugged her husband tightly, kissing his face multiple times, repeating "Thank you," in a hushed whisper to which he laughed, enjoying the affection his wife was raining down on him.

But all good things had to come to an end when Mark pulled his wife away and told her that while he had saved their son, there were some seen and unforeseen side effects.

Concerned for her son, Marie asked him "Side effects? What kind of side effects?!"

"Well…" Mark hesitantly started but his beautiful wife interrupted him by shaking her head, sighing in frustration and worry and running towards the door but Mark stopped immediately, triggering a look of confusion on her face.

"Sweetie…I need you to know that Garfield is still our son, despite his recent changes…I need you to promise me that you will not completely lose it and think of him different," Mark said in a hushed whisper, his eyes filled with fear about what the results of their rushed cure will cause his wife to do.

Mark was expecting many things to come from his wife but a smack was not one of them.

"Listen you asshole", Now Mark was shocked.

His wife never cursed at him before but Marie continued on with what she wanted to say, no caring for his shocked expression.

"Garfield is our son! I don't care if he's as green as the Hulk with wings growing out of his back, he's still our baby boy and nothing in the world will ever change that."

Looking at the fierceness in her eyes and the conviction in her voice caused Mark to smile, despite his stinging cheek.

But the irony of what she said made him grin a bit,

With a brief nod, Mark opened the door slowly and then holding it for Marie it enter it. After the two entered the room, the two peered down at Garfield's sleeping form and immediately, Marie took in a sharp gasp.

Garfield's skin had taken on a green tint and his hair a forest green and while she didn't see his eyes, she knew they had to be green as well, considering everything else was green but with careful eyes, she noticed that he had a very small circle on both of his wrists.

"Well…This…is certainly unnatural," Mark heard Marie murmur under her breath, noting the curious tone in her voice as she inspected their son but once she was done, that warm, motherly smile appeared on her face.

Mark then watched as his wife placed a kiss to Garfield's forehead before he heard her whisper "I love you," to their son before rising up to look at him. "Come on…we better get some sleep…If Garfield wakes up tomorrow, we'll have a long talk on our hands…."

* * *

XIII: And that is the end of the start, Yeah, nothing much had changed from **_RainthelingeringSentiment _** version but that will change soon so thank you all very much and I'll catch you next time


	2. Unlocked Abilities and a Time Skip

XIII: Hello guys, I'm back again for another chapter of **_The Spectacular Jade Spider!_** So just relax and enjoy the show!

* * *

 ** _The Spectacular Jade Spider!_**

 ** _Chapter One: Unlocked Abilities and a Time Skip_**

 ** _Ten Years Later…_**

"Garfield sweetie, its time for breakfast!"

A sixteen year old Garfield Mark Logan's eyes fluttered open after he heard his name along with his favorite word being called. "Food," he murmured before he got out of the bed and stretched out his limbs before walking out of his room and down towards the kitchen where his breakfast stood on the table.

"Breakfast…." Garfield murmured hungrily, eyeing the delicious food that awaited him but when he took a step forward towards the table, he felt that all too familiar tingle in the back of his head he adorned with the name "Spider sense" and flipped backwards to avoid a burst of flames that shot out.

Suddenly, the kitchen began to fade away and while the table and the food remained, they were on top of a large pillar in the middle of the training room his mom and dad had created seven years ago which officially began his training to use his powers.

It was even worse because whenever they did this session with him, the obstacles would be changed and the difficulty would be higher so he could never walk into one of these courses thinking it was going to be a walk in the park.

Garfield only sighed at this while brushing his green hair from his eyes to glance at the room.

"Here we go again…" the green skinned teen grumbled as he kneeled down on the ground, his eyes scanning the area for his first plan of attack.

Once he found his path, Garfield leapt over the sideways flame pillars and started to run towards the tower but when he stepped on a certain part of the tile floor, the tile sprung up, launching Garfield up into the air.

Garfield saw the spikes shot out from the ceiling and he was getting painfully close to them. Thinking quickly, Garfield placed his middle and ring finger on his palm and pushed it once, sending out a strand of web from his hand and onto the wall and tugged it hard, pulling himself away from the immediate death trap and towards the wall where he immediately stuck onto it.

But this small respite would end because without warning, the walls began to get slicker with some type of liquid and he began to lose friction with his feet and soon, Garfield slipped off of the wall.

But with another strand of webbing from his wrist and swung to a pillar and once he landed on it, he let go of the web. And not a second later, two machines to rise from out the pillar and start to spit out fire.

Garfield leapt backwards off the pillar and shot two strands of web from both of his wrists which successfully landed on the ceiling high above him and pulled on it hard, which slung him over the pillar and onto the wall above it.

Garfield kneeled on the ceiling with his arms crossed and shut his eyes, thinking _'Ok…knowing my rather sadistic parents, there's a force field over my breakfast so I'm going to have to find the key…'_

With opened eyes, Garfield scoured the entire area until he noticed there was a blue dot shining all the way on the other side of the room….With two fairly large robots standing guard around it, their guns pointed in the air.

"Of course, it's never shocking easy," Garfield mumbled before leaping off the wall and creating a web and started to swing over to the area where he then let go and dove down towards the machine in the front, which locked its gun on his,

Garfield landed on its head and bounced off of it to stick onto the wall and fire multiple web shots at their eyes, blinding the two machines then with a graceful leap off the wall, Garfield slammed both of his feet down on shining blue orb, breaking it.

And the moment he did, Garfield saw a small flash where his food was, he grinned.

"The shield is gone…Good, that means-Spider sense, tingling!" with that, Garfield flipped backwards to avoid the small laser bullet that was shot at him and landed on one of the machine's head then placed his hands on the robot's head.

The robot began to move wildly to shake Garfield off but the teen managed to pull back on its head hard until it was unable to stay connected to its body.

With the robot's head, Garfield flipped back onto the wall and threw the head at the second robot's body, causing the robot to explode.

Garfield smirked and flipped up the wall then leapt off of it and swung himself towards his breakfast but that's when he saw two mini copters with machine guns attached rising from behind a pillar that was before him.

"Of all the shocking things!" Garfield exclaimed with a panic as he began to swing faster, dodging all of the bullets shot at him but while he was successful in not getting one on him, his web line was hit, sending him diving down to the ground.

 _'Oh son of a...'_

Garfield sent two web-lines to the copters once he landed on the ground and pulled them both down hard, causing the copters to descend sharply but what Garfield didn't expect was one of the copters crashing into the pillar before exploding, making the pillar fall while the other copter slammed into the ground and exploded.

"Oh for the love of!" Garfield exclaimed before he shot out another web-line and swung away from the rolling pillar that was on fire until he narrowly avoided it by swinging high enough so it would barely graze his feet.

Garfield let go of the web and landed on the side of the pillar with his food on it in a crouched position before he stood up and stretched out his limbs. "Man, that was close," He muttered as he walked up the remaining pillar and grabbed his plate of food.

"Ah, Waffles with Tofu eggs and bacon on the side. So delicious…Thanks Mom!" Garfield yelled out as he waved at a room on the right side of the area where he knew his parents were currently watching him.

* * *

 ** _Control room_**

 ** _Mark and Marie_**

"No matter how many times I see him do this, I still can't believe our son was blessed with this power we inadvertently created," Marie said as she smiled down at her son enjoying his meal.

"It is amazing," Mark replied while hugging his wife close. Marie chuckled and shut her eyes, remembering how her son's power manifested within him.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Forest – Ten Years ago_**

 _"Now stay in this area with me sweetie. I don't want you running off again, ok?" Marie said to her six year old son, who nodded at her with a pout on his face._

 _Marie smiled and watched her son run around the clearing with a smile on her face. It had been a few weeks since Garfield had his brush with death and Marie didn't want to have him leave her sight._

 _"Mom, I caught a butterfly!" Garfield shouted with excitement in his bright emerald green eyes, causing her to let out a laugh._

 _She still remembered how her son had woken up from his slumber. She and her husband had stayed up countless nights watching over their son and on the night they decided to sleep, the two heard their son shout "Mommy! There's a monster in my room….And it's mimicking me!"_

 _It turns out that it was only his reflection which made the talk with him harder than before…._

 _At first, Garfield did not take it well that he looked like, in his words, Kermit the frog but after the long talk, he begrudgingly accept it until a day later where he said he it was neat being green too._

 _The small family then took this time to simply spend time with their son, not showing any difference towards his outward changes because like Marie had told her husband three days earlier, "He's still our baby boy and nothing will ever change that."_

 _After a week of being with the awakened Garfield did the tests begin on him._

 _Marie and Mark noted their son had small holes in his wrists but they couldn't figure out why they were there._

 _They also noted how Garfield's now shimmering emerald green eyes had a tint of red within them and because of that, his eyes were a little more sensitive than theirs but they also noted how his vision at night exceeded theirs as well._

 _The two then noted small fangs that were in his mouth made his teeth slightly more dangerous but other than those changes, and the fact that he was green, there were no other side effects from the cure they had given him._

 _And with that, Garfield was given a clean bill of semi-health and to celebrate this, Marie decided to take her son on a walk in the forest._

 _His favorite hobby._

 _The two walked along the dirt trail in silence, just enjoying the scenery the lush green forest that surrounded them but then Garfield held his head in a small amount of pain._

 _"Gar, what's wrong?!" Marie asked him, her face twisted into an expression of panic._

 _"I don't know mommy, it's like there are alarms in my head," Garfield answered, making her frown more at the confusion but before she could ask anything, Garfield hands shoved her out of the way with power she would expect from an adult._

 _Marie rolled backwards into a large bush and not a second later, a large moose barreled past from an opening that she was standing in seconds before._

 _"Garfield!" She screamed out when she saw the moose charging towards him but her horror turned into shock when her five year old leapt over it the moose._

 _Marie was stunned._

 _No, stunned seemed like an understatement. She was shocked dead in her tracks as she watched Garfield land on both feet with a stumble forward and turned around just as the large animal made another charge towards him._

 _She watched as Garfield grabbed the moose by its horns with his bare hands, stopping it in its tracks effortlessly before he turned his body and threw it with all his might._

 _The moose was sent flying through the air before he slammed against a tree on its side, seemingly killing it from upon impact._

 _Marie swiftly snapped out of this and immediately son and ran back home as fast as her feet could carry her._

* * *

 _ **Logan Residence**_

 _ **Marie Logan**_

 _"Mark!" Marie screamed out repeatedly after rushing inside of her home with her son in her arms. "Mark! Get out here now!" She yelled. Marie continued to scream until Mark came into her view, a tired expression on her face._

 _She didn't give the poor man a chance to ask what was wrong because once he showed up, she started regaling the tale to him, leaving out no detail and once she was done, the two looked at their now sleeping son, Mark showing shock and awe while Marie showed worry and fear._

 _After putting Gar to bed, Marie walked to her husband, who was staring at the machine in front of him with question, as if it held the key to all life on earth said to him "I put Gar to bed. Now can we talk about what the hell happened?"_

 _"So, let's go over everything that has happened so far with our son….He was bitten by a radioactive spider, turned green thanks to our cure to keep him alive, has two very small unexplainable holes in his wrists and he not only pushed you, a full grown woman to the side like it was nothing but he then leapt over the moose, grabbed its horns and tossed it into a tree like it was a ragdoll. Is that all?"_

 _At her answering nod, Mark crossed his arms and paced back and forth in front of their machine. "This seems all too surreal…" Mark murmured as he returned his gaze back to the machine in front of him, which at this point he knew that it was the cause of everything…After everything his wife had told him, he was at a loss._

 _Before the spider had bitten Garfield, there was no change to him but when he was bitten, Mark could tell that a small change had happened in his son but then he gave them the cure and before his eyes, the changes grew until their son's altered appearance was the end result…_

 _"No…That can't be it…it's impossible," Mark murmured as realization dawned on him._

 _The nuclear particle accelerator…The Spider bite…The cure…These three things had a hand in changing their son and now they were seeing the result…_

 _It all made perfect sense now._

 _In their pursuit to make the world a better place, a spider and their son had crossed paths and thanks to their untested cure…they had unknowingly given their son something that neither of them could have expected._

 _"Marie…I believe I know what is going on with our son," Mark said after a few seconds of thought. Marie then listened to her husband's theory of how they created their son's unnatural abilities and when he finished, he turned to her and said "This will change all we knew about science. If we can create our own powers…The possibilities could be infinite! And our son could be the key..."_

 _Marie saw that glint in her husband's eyes and while normally, she would be ecstatic as he would, this was different. This wasn't some project they were hired to do, this was their son._

 _"Our son is not a guinea pig Mark!" Marie stood up with fire in her eyes, making Mark step back with a look of fear on his face._

 _"Remember what you told me when he turned green? "Garfield is still our son, despite his recent changes…He's still our son and we should not think him different." Did you not tell me that?" Marie questioned._

 _"I did…" Mark replied, albeit hesitantly._

 _"Then you should follow your own fucking advice and think of him as our son and not as some project!" Marie turned around and attempted to storm out of the room but her husband's arms wrapped around her waist and slowly, she breathed out his name as she felt his lips against the nap of her neck._

 _"You're right sweetie…I'm sorry. It's just the thought that we literally gave birth to our son's powers…I got overexcited at the possibilities…I'm sorry my love…" Marie was quiet for a few moments but then a small smile appeared on her face._

 _She knew that he felt guilty about it and she would forgive him but then he continued with " I think this is a sign…I mean think about it darling, Look how terrible the world has become. We have the chance to bring forth something the world has never seen. We have the chance to change Garfield into a thing of legends."_

 _"W-What are you trying to say Mark?" Marie asked, her body turning to face her husband._

 _"I'm saying…Our son has a chance to become a super hero. Think about it, he has the gifts already showing at his young age. With the right morals and motivation, he could become the driving force for good, the upholder of justice, the champion of the weak…Can you see it Marie?"_

 _"…I can but you know that a life of a hero is dangerous Mark. We both know that more than anyone else…" Marie responded while lowering her head, a brief flash of a silver mask appearing in a draw but her mind snapped back to her husband, who had a look of understanding on his face._

 _"I…I don't think I could let our son go down that path, no matter how noble it is," Marie answered but her eyes seemed unsure._

 _There were a lot of evils in the world and she knew that better than her husband but would she do that at the cost of her son?_

 _"Marie…You as well as I know that he was already destined for greatness before this but it's even more visible now…Come on Marie…please?"_

 _Marie stared into her husband's eyes and with a shudder, she said the word that would change her family's lives forever…_

 _"Ok…"_

 ** _End Flashback_**

* * *

 ** _Present Time - Logan Residence_**

 ** _Mark and Marie Logan_**

For the first three years after their choice, they saw that he had superhuman strength, breathtaking agility, semi-super speed and some sixth sense that bordered on almost being psychic!

But the two saw that it was only if something dangerous to him, whether it was something spoiled that was set out in front of him, something that could make him fall or even something that intended to kill him, he was able to detect it.

At first, they believed that's all he had in terms of power but they were proven wrong when during his many training they had made for him, he had shot webbing from his wrists.

This had made the two believe that the powers he had gained from that spider bite were the properties of the spider.

So once they figured this out, they studied everything there was to know about spiders and tested their knowledge against their son which then they discovered that not only was his powers upgraded his speed, his strength, his agility, his webbing and his sixth sense to unbelievable levels, his eye sight was amazing as well.

Garfield could see anything and everything with his eyes and if the target was far away, his eyes could zoom in as if it was a camera but thanks to this ability, his eyes were slightly sensitive to the light.

But even though they knew of his powers, they knew that there were many more he could have but only time (or the right) situation would bring them to light but for right now, they decided to sharpen the skills he already had.

With the funding from their boss Nicholas Galtry to use in different projects, they used it to create a danger room to train their son in honing his craft but then they had another problem.

Hand to hand combat.

While Mark had no idea what to do in this category, Marie knew all about martial arts and their various styles.

No one but her family knew this but Marie was half mutant, thanks to her now deceased father named Johnny Gallo who was called "Ricochet" in his younger days, back when he was on a team the government made known as "The Slingers".

Her father had taught her a style he had created during his time as a member of the slingers which incorporated Capoeira and Muay Thai which depended entirely on speed and agility, which was her son's M.O so she took over that aspect of his training.

But while Marie took over the training aspect, Mark taught his son everything he knew about every subject in the world from language arts to science biology and he had to say that it filled him with pride as Garfield soaked up everything he said and wrote.

In the end, while things had been difficult in the start, everything was going along nicely, both in their son's life as well as their own.

"Very amazing…To think our son has evolved so much scares me but fills me with wonder as well," Marie whispered as she leaned against her husband's chest.

"Yeah but you know what? I can't say how proud I am of him for undergoing all of this," Mark replied with a loving smile at the thought of his son's growth and skills.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and considering the only person that knew where they lived instantly told the two adults who it was. "Mr. Galtry must be here to check on things. I'll get the door and you get Garfield and the training room back to normal," Marie told her husband before she left his side.

Marie waltzed up out from the back room towards her front door and once she opened it, the image of a man with slicked back grey hair and a white suit with a red tie with a long coat hanging from both of his shoulders was seen by the patriarch of the Logan family.

"Mr. Galtry. What brings you here on this wonderful day?" Marie asked as she stepped aside to allow the older male into his home.

With a smile, Nicholas Galtry walked into the Logan family home and looked around through his white lenses on his glasses, the smell of cigar smoke filling the room as removed the cigar and took a breath of fresh air.

With a subtle move of his head, Galtry handed the cigar to one of his assistants and said in a rather subdued voice "Hello Marie, is Mark home by chance? I would like to talk to him about a…Business proposition…"

Before Marie could make any type of response, Mark walked into the room with Garfield, whose skin was white instead of his now normal green but his hair and eyes remained their green color.

"Ah, Hello Mark! And hello to you too Garfield. Oh, is that a new ring you have?" Garfield looked weary of the man as his spider-sense started to tingle faintly and nodded and showed him his green ring.

No one but his family knew that the ring was to disguise Garfield's skin when others were around and while Garfield didn't like this, his parents convinced him to use it…The first few rings could only disguise his skin for a few minutes but the one he wore now could last for a few months if he used it every day.

"It's good to see you Mr. Galtry," Mark said as he shook his employer's hand with a firm grip which the man returned and soon, the two were walking into towards the meeting room and with a click, Mark closed the door behind him, Leaving Marie and Garfield alone with the two men.

Wanting to get closer to his mother, Garfield walked past the two men wearily and suddenly felt his slightly tingling spider-sense rising to ringing as he walked past the men and silently went closer to his mother. Garfield always hated the fact that his spider-sense could sense the danger but he couldn't sense what type it was. It just reacts as if everything is a mortal danger to him.

Something wasn't right, but what?

* * *

 ** _Logan Residence_**

 ** _Mark Logan_**

"Mark, Have I told you that you've been doing a wonderful job lately?" Galtry started as he walked to the desk and sat down in the chair while Mark moved to the other side of the desk and sat in his large, comfortable chair with a look of confusion on his face.

"Uh no sir, I don't believe you have," Mark replied with a surprised tone in his voice, making the other man chuckle softly.

"Well, you and your wife have been on top of your A-game since you two started to work for SW industries all those fifteen years ago. You two are even raising a son together and still your priorities are on your work. I believe that something like that deserves a reward. Don't you think?"

Mark was even more surprised than before. Here was Nicholas Galtry, a man who did not show kindness nor concern about his employees but now he was. Something didn't smell right but Mark would see how this would play out.

"Well due to all of your work, I decided to personally give you and your family an invitation to my party on my personal yacht this upcoming Saturday as well as a week off from work."

Now Mark was even more suspicious than before.

No one that worked for him ever went to his place of stay or his personal yacht. Something was wrong with this picture and Mark would not allow anything to happen to his family.

"Mr. Galtry, as much as an honor this is, I would have to rightfully refuse your offer." From the look of Galtry's face, it seemed he not expecting this answer and for a moment, Mark saw anger in the man's eyes but it was smothered away and a fake polite smile appeared on the man's face.

"Well Mr. Logan, if that is your choice, I cannot try to persuade you otherwise so I suppose I will be off" With a firm handshake, Galtry walked out of the office and out into the hall and shook Marie's hand. "Thank you for having me in your home for a short time," He said to the woman.

Marie shook back with a hint of worry in her eyes and replied "Oh, it was our pleasure," Galtry nodded and held out his hand to young Garfield.

Garfield shook the man's hand and suddenly, his spider-sense went wild, so wild that Garfield winced slightly from the pain.

After the three men had left, Garfield waited until his father was in the room and told them that those men and Galtry set of his spider-sense, especially Galtry. Mark and Marie looked shocked and asked him why but Garfield couldn't give a reason but it did.

"This is serious. Garfield has never been wrong about his spider-sense…Mark, what do we do?" Marie turned to her husband with fear in her eyes.

She could defend herself yes, but even her speed could not dodge bullets but she was more worried about Garfield than about herself.

"We need to get out of here…Tomorrow. If what Garfield says is true then our lives could be in danger…" Mark replied.

"So all of you get everything packed right away…We're heading to Jump city," Mark stated with a stern tone in his voice, making his wife gasp in surprise.

Jump City was known for its bright lights, its glitz and glamour but it was also known for its rampant of crimes and even though there was a group of heroes there now, she still wouldn't trust her son there.

But from the look on Mark's face, she knew she couldn't win an argument about this even if she wanted to so with a sigh, she nodded and after that, the family split up to prepare to leave for the city tomorrow.

Little did the family know, they were in grave danger for staying that night and little did Garfield know, his life was going to change….Forever

* * *

XIII: A short as piss chapter I know but the next chapter will be filled with action and heartache goodness so get ready everyone because this story is almost ready to get started! Whoo Hoo!


	3. X-Mansion

XIII: And here I am with another new chapter. So I hope you guys enjoy the show!

* * *

 ** _The Spectacular Jade Spider_**

 ** _Chapter Three: X Mansion_**

Garfield woke up with a groan as he held his head in pain, his vision wavering to the point he was starting getting motion sickness so with he laid his head back down and closed his eyes, panting lightly.

When his vision steadied enough, he found himself looking at a ceiling that didn't belong to him and instantly grew panicked but his spider-sense wasn't buzzing or even tingling.

That only meant that there was no danger at the moment so then Garfield closed his eyes and tried to remember what had happened the night before and that's when the headaches began.

Flashes of screams and gunfire filled his ears as quick flashes of his father laying on the ground but the vision then shifted once again until it show him running through the forest with his unconscious mother on his back but then he blinked and suddenly, those visions were gone.

Garfield had no idea what had happened nor did he care.

All he needed to know was where he was and how he had gotten there.

After gingerly stepping out of his bed, Garfield walked out of the room and noticed there were many doors up and down the hallway he was in so he deduced that he was in an academy of some kind but he kept on high alert as he walked down the large hallway.

After a few moments of this, Garfield suddenly gripped his head with his left hand while his right hand steadied himself to the wall, more visions flashing through his head.

A blurry vision of his father lying on the ground with blood seeping out of him, his eyes staring lifelessly to the side while a cruel and crazed laughter echoed all around the green teenager but suddenly, a voice broke through the visions, asking "Hey, are you alright?"

Garfield looked up and saw a Caucasian girl that looked about his age with brunette hair that was tied into a ponytail, chocolate brown eyes, a pink long sleeved shirt with a white shirt underneath it, a silver heart necklace, a pair of tight blue jeans and a pair of brown shoes.

Garfield had to admit, she was very pretty but other circumstances had him ignore this fact for a moment. "Wh-Where am I?" Garfield managed to stutter out, his voice dryer than he had expected it to be.

The girl titled her head for a moment as if she was hearing something then without warning, she took Garfield's arm and slung it over her shoulder and with a look of confusion on his face, she told him "You look like you're having a hard time so just relax and lean on me, ok?"

Garfield nodded and leaned on her just a bit as they began to walk.

Garfield took noticed of all the other teen, kids and adults that started to spill from the classrooms and was surprised to see so many other people, since he was always with his mom and dad…

Suddenly, another vision swarmed before him but it was tinted red and it showed him punching these armed soldiers as well as kicking them, throwing them, dodging anything from their swords, bullets as well as their punches, kicks and grabs.

But what really shocked Garfield was that there were two large bone like spikes poking out from the top of his wrist and he was stabbing these men with them but once again, the girl broke his vision with "Hey, you ok?"

"Y-Yeah…It's just these images I keep getting…" He answered in confusion while using his free hand to hold his head in pain.

The girl looked sympathetic at his words and continued to walk him down the hallway, the whispers from all the teens and kids present but as Garfield looked, he noticed a brown haired boy glaring at him with a large bruise on his face which confused Garfield to the point that he clung to the girl a little tighter.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked the girl.

"I'm taking you to see Professor Xavier…He told me you were waking up so he asked me to come get you," She answered with a smile on her face.

Garfield looked even more confused. Professor Xavier? Who the hell was that? Suddenly, the girl stopped in front of a large door which caused Garfield to look at her with confusion.

She seemed like she was pondering something but then after a moment, she held on to him tight and suddenly, she took a step forward towards the door and her foot went inside of it!

Garfield was so stunned, he didn't even feel it as they two walked through the large door and when he did, he was met by a bald Caucasian man in a light steel grey suit, a blue tie that was in a wheel chair but it seemed like he was looking outside of the window to a large city below.

Garfield turned to the girl and asked her "H-How did you do that?" In a surprised stutter, his face conveying his surprise as well.

Before the girl could answer, the man turned his wheelchair around to face them and with a kind, grandfatherly voice, he said "Katherine, thank you for bringing young Garfield," The girl's eyes sparkled and she nodded before gingerly taking Garfield's arm from around her shoulders and giving a polite bow to him before she turned but she turned to Garfield and said "It was nice meeting you Garfield," before swiftly walking through the door.

Garfield stared at the door and then suddenly knocked on it, only to hear the man laugh warmly. "I assure you young Logan, the door is quite solid."

Garfield turned around to face him and asked "Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?" Then the most important question rose up from his mouth. "Where are my mom and dad?"

The man wasted no time in giving the teen his question "I'm Professor Xavier and this is the school for the gifted such as yourself."

Garfield tilted his head. Gifted?

What was he talking about?

Xavier seemed to chuckle at this before still picture like visions filled Garfield's head, showing him his own unnatural abilities, from the still images of his web swinging through the forest to his wall crawling in his parent's training room to his uncanny agility and speed then as soon as it was there, it was gone.

"D-Did you do that?" Garfield asked the elder with surprise, causing the older man to chuckle and nod. "That is my power, Telepathy."

The man chuckled again and continued to speak with "You see young Garfield, everyone you have seen here today, they all have different powers. What the various teachers and myself do is to help them harness and control their powers…"

Garfield nodded and leaned against the wall he was near and crossed his arm. "So if you have telepathy, what am I thinking now?" Garfield asked with a hint of skepticism.

"We are located in many locations but this is our main base, here in the forest of largest rain forest in Africa. Was I correct?" Xavier asked cheekily.

Garfield could only nod in surprise before he asked "How did I get here?"

Xavier wheeled himself before Garfield and said "Normally, if someone was in danger, we would find and save them and bring them here but this time, we didn't find you, you found us."

At Garfield's look of confusion, Xavier continued.

"You see, sometime during the night, an intruder busted into the mansion, bypassing all of our traps elegantly with someone heavily wounded on their back. Not knowing who this intruder was, I sent a few to stop him because we thought it was one of our vast enemies like the brotherhood or something more sinister that had found us but to our amazement, he was able to stick to the walls and web swing away from certain attacks. His agility, speed and surprising strength managed to keep him from being defeated but in the end, one of my brightest students, Jean grey was able to talk him into surrendering and forced him to sleep…And now he is standing here talking to me."

Xavier seemed jovial and amused and not at all made at what had happened while Garfield blushed out of embarrassment, not only for his actions but for not remembering them but images of his bleeding mother unconscious suddenly forced itself into his mind.

Was she the wounded person? Before he could say anything, Xavier wheeled himself to the door and aid "Let us see how the woman you saved is doing, shall we?"

* * *

 ** _Medical Wing_**

 ** _Garfield Mark Logan_**

Garfield was standing over the unconscious form of Marie Logan with tears glittering his eyes. Shakily, Garfield slowly removed a strand of hair that rested over his mother's face and desperately hoped she would wake up from this action but she remained still, her breathing slow and steady but the only solace Garfield could take was that she was alive and that was good enough.

"Ah, I see our intruder is awake."

Hearing the voice behind him, Garfield turned around to see a red haired, green eyed Caucasian girl that looked a few years older than him wearing a long sleeved lavender shirt, a pair of blue jeans and blue sandals walking up behind him.

And with her was an African woman with flowing white hair, shining blue eyes, a long black dress, and she seemed to hover faintly above the air.

Garfield looked at them for a moment, almost dazzled by their features while the Professor smiled softly at her. "I would like you to meet Jean Grey and Ororo Munroe, who is known as Storm and they will be the ones to help your mother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the weather witch said gently, with Garfield instantly seeing his mother's own smile on Ororo's face.

"It certainly is a pleasure to meet someone that could storm, pardon the pun, into our mansion in the middle of the night and cause a fight," Jean added with a teasing grin on her face.

Garfield once again blushed in embarrassment from Jean's words but from her amused tone, he knew she was just picking fun at him.

It was then that Garfield remembered what Xavier has said and said in a humble tone "It's nice to meet you two as well and…Thank you for helping my mother…All of you…You didn't have to do that, especially since I attacked you guys…"

The three others in the room gave a small laugh but it was ultimately Xavier who replied "It was no trouble. This facility was born to help and protect others. You are no different and we were able to deduce that you only came here for help for your mother…But tell us child…What happened to her in the first place?"

This is where Garfield fell silent…

He really had no idea about what happened to have led him here.

Xavier, seeing Garfield's confused face knew how to figure out this problem and Ororo caught on to this, they ushered Garfield to the bed next to his mother's and asked him to lie down.

Xavier looked at Jean and said "I know you want to stay here but I need you to tell Logan and Scott where I am and what I am doing."

Jean nodded and started to walk off but then she turned to the down Garfield and said "Don't be nervous," before she walked out of the room.

Not knowing what was going on and also wondering why Jean would say that to him, Garfield started to feel nervous when he felt Xavier's hands hover over the sides of his head.

But Xavier destroyed his nervousness by saying "Do not worry child, This will not hurt you one bit. Just relax…"

And with the soothing voice, Garfield closed his eyes slowly and let his body relax and that's when Xavier started to scan through his memories…and came upon a grizzly sight…

* * *

 ** _Flashback - Logan Residence_**

 ** _Garfield Mark Logan_**

 _Garfield was lying peacefully in bed, just having fallen asleep after a long amount of time troubled but after a few hours of rest, Garfield's eyes opened as his spider-sense began to go off wildly, signifying to him that there was danger coming his way._

 _With a leap off his bed, Garfield evaded a potential death by a missile hitting his wall, making his bed and a large chunk of the wall explode._

 _"What in the world?" Garfield exclaimed in surprise before his spider-sense went off again, making him jump onto the wall to avoid a hail of bullets trying to gun him down._

 _Garfield had no idea what was going on but as men wearing swat like uniforms with a helmet with black tinted visors on walked into his room, his house with machine guns readied in their hands._

 _Garfield almost shook in fear but after what his mom and dad had trained into his head with nearly endless hours in their danger room steeled him to do what he needed to do but another part of him told him that once he did this, he wouldn't be shocked into unconsciousness._

 _This was a real life battle and they would be trying to end his life and if he slipped up, he would manage to lose his life._

 _'Then if it's my time!' Garfield thought to himself before he jumped off the ceiling and onto one of the armed men's head and instantly kicked two of the armored goons who managed to see him before he flipped off the man's head and tossed him head first into the bathroom._

 _Garfield swayed to the left and then to the right, avoiding the fourth man's jabs before he drop kicked the guy in the chest, sending him flying backwards out of the window nearby._

 _Feeling his spider-sense go off, Garfield leapt back on the ceiling and shot his web at two of the armed men that happened to turn the corner and saw him and pulled swiftly tugged the web upwards._

 _Once the two men fell on their backs, Garfield kicked himself off the ceiling and slammed his elbows into the helmets of the two men, shattering their helmets and knocking them unconscious._

 _Garfield then swiftly flipped to his feet and saw one more mook turning the corner and quickly ran up the wall, leapt off the wall and round housed kicked the man into his bedroom._

 _"Man…If I'm getting attacked like this, my parents must be fighting as well…I need to go find them!" Garfield exclaimed with a worried tone in his voice before he ran down the hallway until he got close to where his kitchen was, only for a loud explosion to erupt beside him, making him fly through the kitchen wall and landing smack dab on the stove._

 _Garfield rolled off the stove and picked himself up as he groaned out "Ouch just doesn't cover that." Garfield slowly walked out the hole of the kitchen, trying to remain steady on his feet despite his hazy vision._

 _But thankfully, more of those armed men came barreling into his home, which caused Garfield to snap out of his haze._

 _Garfield quickly sprang into action by quickly dodging the bullets with his unmatched agility and using said agility to land critical blows on all of his enemies, managing to knock them out but then a much larger man walked through the hole._

 _He had a grey skintight uniform that showed his muscles, a dark grey vest with a white circle that held an "R" on the right side of his vest and had a grey skintight mask on that showed his mouth and eyes and the last thing Garfield saw on this guy was a large horn on his head._

 _The man grunted out while slamming his fist into his open hand._

 _Garfield opened his mouth to say something but that died out when the man started to charge at him like a Rhino so with a great leap, Garfield managed to dodge it and with a roll on the ground, Garfield leapt to his feet and watched in amusement as that weird man kept charging straight through the walls of his house._

 _"Well, that was a quick battle…Now, to my parents," Garfield announced before running down the hall and leaping or wall crawling through any debris that had gotten in his way , praying to god that he was able to make it before any of those guards did but as he rounded the corner, his spider-sense went off._

 _Garfield hopped on the wall and crawled towards the ceiling and saw that dad where standing across from Galtry and a few more of those black armored guys which were holding his mom's body._

 _"Why are you doing this Nicholas?" Mark yelled out as he held his hand to his right side, his forehead flowing with blood that was mixing into the tears he was shedding._

 _Galtry shook his head slowly as he held a machete in his hand. "Simple, you and your wife hid a lot of secrets from my employer, Mr. Wilson…He asked me to retrieve these secrets and kill you both…Which is quite the shame for your wife."_

 _"What have you done to her, you sick son of a bitch?!" Mark screamed in fury._

 _Garfield watched in anger as Galtry licked his lips slowly as he looked at his father and said "She had so much fight in her until my men shot her a few times and it only got better when she stopped resisting and just stayed…still…Her body was so soft and gentle…My men had just as much fun as I did afterwards…Too bad she had to go to the laboratory while you were sleeping, eh?"_

 _Garfield heard his father let out such a primal roar that it had shocked him to the core but that shock turned into horror as his dad charged forward to the horrid man and threw a right punch which slammed into Galtry's face, sending him to the ground._

 _And his dad would've continued beating on that sick monster but the guards that were holding naked, bleeding mom dropped her hard on the ground and started to pull his dad off of the businessman._

 _And that's when Galtry got on his feet and instantly touched his face as if he was shocked he was hit but then that looked turned into one of rage and without warning, Galtry said "Put on him the ground and hold him there!"_

 _Garfield knew things were going downhill even more and he was just going to go down to save his dad but that was when he saw the look in his father's eyes._

 _His dad was looking straight up and he saw him and started to give him that stare that said "You better not move from that spot Garfield Mark Logan, no matter what happens."_

 _Garfield needed to go down and save him but his dad continued to stare at him with tears in his eyes, silently begging him so with a sad look, Garfield stayed._

 _Galtry walked around his father's downed form, shouting "You dare hit my face? You dare tarnish my good looks with that mongrel fist? I'm going to make you pay!" With that being said, Galtry slammed the machete down on his father's five fingers, cutting them clean off his hand, making him scream out in torture._

 _"You want to hit my face! You want to hit me?" Galtry raged on as he slammed the machete down once again, cutting off half of his father's hand, making his dad scream louder but his gaze stayed on his him, silently begging him to stay on the ceiling._

 _Suddenly, he screamed out again as the machete cut off his entire hand while Galtry raged "You want to hit me? Hit me without a fucking hand!" another chop and his father's arm up to his elbow was cut off._

 _By now, Garfield could see a pool of blood flowing from his father's arm and tears were falling from Garfield's eyes, silently begging his father to let him come down to save him but his father simply stared up at him with the same look, despite it looking glassy._

 _"He's passed out sir…" One of the men that were holding his father's shoulder said, snapping Galtry from his stupor for a moment before he held out his hand. One of the men know what he was talking about and handed Galtry a gun and Garfield immediately knew what was going to happen._

 _Galtry kneeled down over his father's downed body and pressed the gun to his father's head and said "Listen and listen well Mark. You are going to die. There's nothing you can do to change that but trust me when I say your whore of a wife will follow you down to hell when I'm done with her."_

 _And with that, Galtry shot his father in the head, not once, or twice but three times, a crazed laughter escaping his lips._

 _"NO!" Garfield screamed out in horror before he saw red. After hearing that his dying mother had been raped repeatedly and his father being killed as he watched it had sent Garfield in such a rage, nothing else mattered, not even his life._

 _All Garfield wanted was vengeance and as he stabbed and killed all those who tried to attack him, he was proving it._

 _Garfield saw that Galtry and his men had looked up from the scream and while his mouth moved, Garfield could not hear what he was saying but thanks to his spider-sense, Garfield effortlessly dodged the bullets that seemed to move in slow motion and landed on the ground with two bone like spikes coming from the top of his wrists._

 _One of the men came forward but in his rage, Garfield turned around and stabbed the spike through the man's neck and pulled out only to stab another through his helmet._

 _He pulled out and used his spider-sense and his uncanny agility to avoiding more bullets and continued to ruthless assault on Galtry's men._

 _By the time Garfield was fully done, his entire body was covered in blood, his cold, empty pale green eyes turned to see Galtry running in a panic._

 _Seeing this, Garfield leapt up in the air and swung over to Galtry's form and let go of his web, stabbing those two stingers into Galtry's back shoulders, making the man scream but it was so muffled, Garfield couldn't even register what he was saying._

 _But even if Garfield did hear what the sniveling coward was saying, he would not get away from and with a remove of his stingers, he turned Galtry around and grabbed him by his now bleeding suit and managed to hear the words "Spare me," come from the man's mouth._

 _If Garfield thought he was mad before, he was downright furious now. "Spare you? Spare you?!" His furious voice shouted out above the random explosions and the combination of brick and wood smashing all around them as he said this, making Galtry look up in fear of the 15 year old._

 _"Did you spare my father? Did you spare my mother? Did you show them mercy? Did you?" Garfield shouted out again, hearing only his voice now and not the voice of the man under him but then something snapped in Garfield's head._

 _A bloody smirk appeared on his face and slowly, he let go of the bleeding man's bloody tailored suit and pressed his right hand to the man's face where his father had punched him and said "I'll show you mercy… "_

 _using his web crawling abilities, he pulled on Galtry's face agonizingly slow, making the man scream just as bad as his father had before he died until there was five, gaping, bleeding gashes that look awfully deep into Galtry's face._

 _Garfield stood up and looked at the man who seemingly lost conscious and gave a brutal kick to the man's face, almost breaking the unconscious man's neck but he didn't care, all he wanted to do was rest with his parents…_

 _So with slow, heavy steps, Garfield took his dead father's remaining hand and pulled him gently to where his mother was and slowly sat down and then laid down on his mother's chest, his eyes tear filled drooping close, letting the tears fall down his face, not caring if he died in this place, he just wanted to be with his mom and dad again…That's when he heard it._

 _A thump…_

 _He got his head off her chest then lowered it down again gently only to hear another thump._

 _She was alive!_

 _His mom was still alive!_

 _But her heartbeat was so faint…she could die if she didn't get help._

 _Getting on his feet, he gingerly lifted her up and his web on her chest to keep her on his back and to stop the blood but before he left, he looked at his father…_

 _"I'm sorry Dad…I l-love you," With that, Garfield shot his web and pulled himself with enough force to get out of the window and into the forest, more tears falling from his eyes as a large explosion happens from behind him…_

* * *

 ** _Present Time – Xavier Mansion_**

 ** _Garfield Mark Logan_**

"I'm so sorry," Garfield said softly as fresh tears fell from his eyes as Xavier opened his with a shuddered sigh. "Ororo…Please comfort the young Logan…"

Ororo wrapped her arms around Garfield's seemingly small form as he began to wail in agony at what happened to his parents.

Xavier wheeled himself out, he turned his head and let out a small tear and said to the green skinned youth "I'm so sorry young one…I'm so sorry."

* * *

XIII: Yep, so things for Garfield isn't going so hot but what will happen next? You all know the answer to that one!


End file.
